


Little Sisters

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader and the boys are on a case.





	Little Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Note: there is mention of a child's brutal death as a part of the case. You are warned.

“Dean, can we _please_ listen to something else? I’m getting tired of this same old tape,” you begged your brother, hoping he would finally relent. An off-hand remark about “Night Moves” being a lame song the previous week had caused Dean to put the cassette tape of _Nine Tonight_ on repeat just to annoy you – the only moments without it was when he was re-winding the tape.

Dean looked at you in the rear view mirror with a smirk on his face, winking obnoxiously before belting out the next line of lyrics. You rolled your eyes, seeing Sam do the same.

Giving up, you sat back against the seat and smacked your gum as obnoxiously as possible, knowing Dean hated the sound. You popped a few bubbles to spite him and went back to watching the scenery outside the window pass by. 

The three of you were working a case in a small town in Arizona – something weird at a car wash – and even though it was late October, it was very hot. The sun beat down on you through the windows of Dean’s car, and you were glad that the three of you were back in normal clothes. 

Earlier in the week, you had come across some small newspaper articles of people talking about weird things happening at the drive-through car wash on 37th Street. A woman had reported hearing a girl’s laugh; an old man swore he saw a child sitting in his back seat as he was going through the wash, but she was gone when he turned around; a few stray dogs wouldn’t stop barking at the building and had to be hauled away by the local humane society. In all of those articles, others were interviewed, saying that they had bad feelings about the car wash. The owners were doing their best to keep business up, but the bad press was hurting them. All the articles by themselves were quite normal, but once you had realized that they were all centered around this one particular car wash, you decided to look into it.

A long day of interviews yesterday had let you all know that a young girl had been accidentally beaten to death by the rotating scrubbers, after she had wandered through the washer with a car. It was all very horrible and the interview with her parents was heartbreaking. Now the three of you were headed to the car wash, hoping to figure out what was keeping the girl’s spirit at the wash, and desperately hoping that her spirit hadn’t turned vengeful.

Dean turned on to 37th Street and turned the music down, pulling the car to a stop on the street outside of the car wash. As the three of you looked around, you noticed that they were trying everything to keep the business going – they were having a half-price Halloween sale and had decorated with pumpkins and scarecrows all around the entrance and exit of the car wash.

“Why don’t y’all take Baby for a wash, I’m gonna get out and take a look around,” you suggested, reaching for the handle of the door. Sam reached back to grab your wrist before you could open it though, and you looked back at your brothers.

“Be careful, Y/N/N,” Sam insisted, and Dean nodded in agreement. You smiled at them and smacked your gum a few more times.

“No big deal, bros. I was a little girl once, I think I can handle her.” With that, you were out the door, holding an iron chain whip wound in your hand. It was your ghost weapon of choice, and especially nice to use when you were walking around in public, as it was fairly easy to conceal.

You watched as Dean pulled Baby around the car wash, stopping at the payment place. You walked toward the exit of the building, hoping you could sneak through and get a glimpse of the ghost girl. You had only taken a couple steps into the wash when the machines started whirring, letting you know that your brothers were riding their way through the wash.

You looked around, seeing the huge rotating scrubbers that presumably the girl had died from. Just past them, sitting against the wall, was a girl in a pale pink romper, her hair in pigtails. She had her knees up against her chest, and she was crying.

This was your time.

You made your way slowly toward the ghost, not wanting to startle her into doing anything to you. When you were only a few steps away, you spoke her name very softly.

“Penny?”

The girl looked up at you, eyes wet and sad. She looked back to the rotating machine in front of her and quickly put her head on her knees.

“Penny, can I sit with you?” you asked softly, still inching toward her. She sniffled, before nodding into her knees.

You crouched down, about a foot away from the ghost. You felt the air get colder as you sat, knowing that Penny was the cause of that. Thinking that some girl talk might help you find the reason Penny was still around, you looked at her, trying to decide what to say.

“Want some gum?” was the first thing that came out of your mouth, and Penny looked up at you.

“Mama doesn’t let me chew gum,” Penny replied. “Rudy says if I chew gum, I’ll grow a gum tree in my tummy. Stevie says he’s lying about that, but I don’t want to have a tree in my tummy, so I don’t chew gum.”

You were surprised at how much Penny was talking, having thought she would be difficult to talk to. Then again, she was a seven-year-old girl, and they did tend to talk a lot.

“Okay then,” you replied, getting a bit more comfortable. You looked up to see that Baby was halfway through the car wash, and you could just make out Sam and Dean in the front seat. They were watching you carefully, you were sure ready to jump out to save you, even if the washer was still going. You shook your head slightly toward them, letting them know you were alright.

“Who are Rudy and Stevie?” you asked Penny, wanting to keep her talking. Maybe something would come up about why she was still here.

Penny sniffed and wiped her cheeks before answering. “Rudy and Stevie are my brothers. Rudy is 12 and Stevie is 9. Rudy says he’s the boss, but he’s really not. Stevie plays with me still, but Rudy doesn’t like to play with me. He says I’m too little to play with him now.” With that confession, Penny had a fresh wave of tears. Her hands came up to cover her face as she cried. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I have two older brothers, too, I know how it is to want to play with them and they don’t let you,” you comforted, wishing you could hug the ghost. Seeing her lament over brother problems had you looking up at Sam and Dean again, smiling sadly at them. They were almost through the wash and would be coming over soon, so you hoped to keep this conversation going.

Penny said something else dramatically into her hands, but you couldn’t understand through her crying and her hands.

“What was that, Penny?” you asked, hoping to comfort her by listening. It broke your heart that she was crying so much.

Penny pulled her hands away from her face long enough to cry, “I lost Rudy’s toy!” before she was bawling again.

Rudy’s toy. That must be what was keeping her here. She felt guilty for losing his toy – maybe it was somewhere in the car wash.

“What kind of toy was it, sweetie?” you asked, hoping you were on the right track. “Maybe I can help you find it.”

Penny looked up at you again, hope in her eyes. “Really?” she asked, smiling for the first time. You nodded. “Rudy had a green yo-yo. He said the only people who could play with it were him and daddy, but mama made him share it with me. I dropped it and it rolled on the floor, so I followed it to catch it.”

Penny stood up and pointed toward the exit of the car wash. “It rolled and rolled and rolled and I chased it in here, but then it fell in that crack!” She walked toward the now quiet machine as she talked and ended up standing next to a drain, looking up at you when she finished her monologue.

You stood up and walked toward her, seeing your brothers coming your way. You motioned them to stop, so they did, both warily holding their salt guns just in case.

Once you got to Penny’s side, you looked down into the drain. You understood now how Penny had been killed, if she had tried to get to this drain while the machines were running… You didn’t want to think about that.

You got on your knees and grabbed the grate of the drain, lifting the heavy metal up. You and Penny looked into the now open hole and she gasped as she saw Rudy’s yo-yo. 

“Go on and get it, Penny,” you encouraged, holding the iron grate open as she reached for the yo-yo. You were relieved when she was able to grab it, as you were unsure if she was corporeal enough to hold things. Once she was standing up again, you closed the grate.

“Wanna take that back to Rudy?” you asked her, and Penny nodded. All tears were gone from her face as she looked at you and reached out her hand.

You couldn’t even hesitate as you took it, feeling the cold from her ghost-body permeate through your skin. Your brothers looked surprised as they watched the two of you walk toward them hand in hand, but you merely smiled at them. 

Once you were standing in front of them, you looked at Penny. “Penny, these are _my_ brothers, Sam and Dean. Guys, this is Penny. We need to go give something back to Penny’s brother.” You gave the guys a meaningful look and they nodded, understanding that Penny needed to take care of some unfinished business.

Penny joined you in the back seat of the Impala, and Dean drove over to Penny’s house. As the car came to a stop, you were relieved to see two little boys playing in the front yard, but no parents in sight. Hopefully Penny’s parents wouldn’t come out until after Penny could move on.

You opened the door and got out with Penny, taking her cold hand again and walking over to the boys.

“Rudy!” Penny called, causing the boys to look toward her. “Here’s your yo-yo back!”

Penny let go of your hand, looking up at you once more before running toward the older boy. She reached out and put the yo-yo in his hand before the wind blew and her spirit disappeared.

The two boys looked at you with mouths wide, unsure of what they just saw. At that moment, their mother came out the front door, recognizing you. “Did you need something else, agent?” she asked sadly, looking between you and her sons.

“No ma’am, I just wanted to make sure Rudy got his yo-yo back. I’m sure it was very important to him,” you replied, not looking at their mom, but looking between Rudy and Stevie. You bent over slightly to get on their level. “Your sister loves you, and will always be with you. Don’t lose that yo-yo again, okay?”

Both boys nodded at you and you stood, waving at the family and making your way back to the car. You climbed in the back seat and leaned your head between your brothers.

Dean looked at you curiously. “We all good?” he asked.

You smacked your gum at him again. “Yep, big brother, we’re all good. She just needed some little-sister talk. We lamented over how _awful_ our brothers are and how they _never_ let us play with them and they are _so annoying!_ ” you exaggerated, smiling at both of them.

Sam ruffled your hair in response, and Dean turned toward the radio, ejecting the _Nine Tonight_ tape. “Sammy, we better change the tape before Y/N dies and haunts us for being bad brothers,” Dean said teasingly, and you laughed.

You leaned back and blew a few bubbles in your gum as AC/DC (your favorite) played through the stereo, Baby pulling away from the curb smoothly.


End file.
